I kissed a boy and I liked it
by cryptic8721
Summary: After Jeremy was there for Tyler he starts to avoid him. Jeremy doesn't understand why. Jyler. Season 2/Post-transformation.
1. Chapter 1  Jeremy

Jeremy awoke with a jump. Breathless and sweaty he sat up and looked at the clock next to his bed. It read 5:24am. "Damn it" he sighed. It was way too early but he would never get back to sleep now. He sat up and looked around the darkened room before throwing the blanket off his legs. He stood up, bare-chested and barefooted, and he padded into the connecting bathroom he shared with his sister Elena. He flipped on the bathroom light and took a quick peek into her room. She was fast asleep. He closed her door and walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. He looked the same, but something felt different. He felt different. Just in the matter of a year he lost his parents, and 2 girlfriends. He sighed. Anna and Vicky. He loved them. Both. Anna had help him get over Vicky. Helped him move on. Now she's gone. These past couple weeks though he'd begun to...feel better?

Tyler and Jeremy were never really friends. They both dated Vicky Donovan at the same time and Tyler had always viewed Jeremy as nothing but a drug dealing loser. Tyler was a bully he always had been. But ever since Mayor Lockwood's funeral, he seemed different. Sad, withdrawn, very un-Tyler-like. Something made Jeremy want to reach out to him, even after he found out about the werewolf curse and Elena tried to keep him from befriending the older boy. He did it anyway, and to his surprise Tyler was nice to him. Even apologetic.

Jeremy continued to look at himself in the mirror. Deep in thought. He was there for Tyler the night of masquerade party when he accidentally killed Sarah and triggered the curse. He was also there with Tyler during his first transformation. He closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. That night in the cellar underneath the ruins of original Lockwood estate. Watching that was one of the most horrifying things Jeremy had to watch, but he stayed there for Tyler. That was three weeks ago.

Jeremy walked away from the mirror, turned off the light, and walked back into his bedroom. He looked out his bedroom window before pulling down his black and red flannel pajama pants. He slid into a pair of jeans before putting on a t-shirt, a hoodie, and a pair of sneakers. He snuck out the window.

Ten minutes later Jeremy was walking through the gates of Mystic Falls Cemetery. He slowly walked up to a grave. The stone read 'Victoria Donovan'. He'd never been here before. Never came to visit her grave. "Hey" he said barely above a whisper, before turning around and sitting with his back up against the tombstone, "I just needed somewhere to clear my head and I figured you wouldn't mind the company."

He must have fallen asleep because he was woken up quite a bit later by someone clearing their throat loudly. He looked up to see Matt staring down at him. Jeremy stood up and asked "What are you doing here?". Matt looked confused by that question and answered back, "She was my sister, Jer. I try and come here every morning before school." That wasn't what Jeremy meant and then realization hit him and he asked,"School? What time is it?" "Almost 7." Matt answered. Before Matt could say anything else Jeremy ran off out of the cemetery towards the direction of the school.

It was the last class of the day and Jeremy was sitting in Mr. Saltzman history class. The bell rang and everyone scrambled to pack up their things and start filing out of the classroom. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tyler walk in and over to Mr. Saltzman's desk. "Jeremy could you come here for a second." Mr. Saltzman said and Jeremy walked over to were the other two where standing. "Tyler here need's a tutor and I'm assigning you the job."

Jeremy had no problem with the idea but he could see Tyler was clearly about to protest when Mr. Saltzman pointed out, "Tyler you need to bring your grades up and Jeremy is the best man for the job." Jeremy and Tyler left the classroom in complete silence.

They made it to Jeremy's house without saying a word to each other. The only time either of them had spoken was when Tyler offered to give Jeremy a ride. It was decided that they might as well start the tutoring that night. Jeremy walked in the front door followed by Jeremy. Aunt Jenna was sitting in the kitchen on the phone with someone when they walked passed. No sign of Elena, she was probably at Stefan's. When they got to Jeremy's room he was already worried. Tyler avoided him for three weeks and now they had to work together.

Soon they were sprawled out on Jeremy's bed. Textbooks and notes everywhere. Tyler seemed a bit more relaxed, more like he was before the full moon when him and Jeremy first started hanging out. Jeremy thought he even saw him smile at a dumb joke Jeremy had made. Then as Jeremy was mid-sentence, talking about some civil war battle, he realized Tyler was just staring at him. Jeremy looked over and before he knew what was happening Tyler's lips were on his and he was being kissed. As soon as it had started it was over, and Tyler got up and ran out of the room. Jeremy just sat there for a minute trying to comprehend what just happened.

Jeremy finally got up and walked downstairs where he ran into a very confused Jenna. "Why did Tyler Lockwood just bolt out the front door a few seconds ago?" she asked. When Jeremy didn't answer her she asked, "You two aren't back to beating each other up again, are you?" He just looked at her looking a little spaced out and shook his head no. That was really all he could do.


	2. Chapter 2 Tyler

Tyler had no idea where he was or how he got there. All he could focus on was that someone's lips were on his, someone's hands were exploring him and someone was on top of him. A very male someone. He had no control over himself, he was moaning and grinding against the other person. He was so close, so close, but he needed to see who the other person was so he gripped the other boy's hair and pulled his head back, revealing Jeremy Gilbert's face. That sent him over the edge and he bolted awake.

Tyler looked at the clock next to his bed. It read 6:34. He sighed and stood up and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out a fresh pair of boxers. He slid off the ones he was wearing, then pulled on the new ones. He finished getting dressed and walked out of his bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. "Pull yourself together, Lockwood." he mumbled at his reflection before he continued getting ready for school.

About a half an hour later he was standing in school in front of his locker. Matt soon walked up behind him followed by Caroline. "Hey man." Matt says. Tyler looked at the two of them. "You two got back together?" he asked. They both started explaining how they got back together but Tyler had tuned them out and was actually looking at someone behind them. Jeremy wasn't that far away doing something at his own locker.

Caroline realized Tyler wasn't listening to them and looked behind her to where Jeremy was standing. "Tyler, why are you staring and Jeremy like that?" she asked. That got Matt's attention and he looked too. "You know he was asleep against Vicky's grave this morning." Matt said. Tyler didn't say anything. "Hmm weird. Come on." Caroline said grabbing Matt's arm, leading him down the hallway.

Soon Tyler was sitting in English class when Caroline tapped him on the shoulder. She passed him a note when the teacher wasn't looking. It said, "Are you okay? You've been really weird lately and you were def staring at Jeremy like hardcore". He just kept rereading the note over and over. Great. "Am I that obvious?" he thought before he crumpled it up without writing a response back. When the bell rang he bolted.

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. He seemed to be in a haze. He was confused. Jeremy Gilbert? Seriously? They used to hate each other. Yeah they had now become friends over time but this was just too much for him. Jeremy is a guy! It didn't help that Jeremy was there for Tyler when Tyler was at his most vulnerable. He had been there for him and helped him through not only dealing with his first transformation but also just dealing with the supernatural in general.

At the end of history class Mr. Saltzman had asked him to stop by his classroom after the last period of the day. That his grades were slipping and he had an idea for someone to tutor him. So he did. When the bell rang after last period he walked into Mr. Saltzman's classroom. When he realized Jeremy was in there he groaned inwardly and nearly choked when Mr. Saltzman asked Jeremy to come over to his desk. He didn't like where this was going.

When they made it out to the school parking lot, Tyler realized Jeremy had walked to school. "You want a ride?" he asked. He figured the sooner they got to Jeremy's house the sooner they could get this over with.

When they finally made it to Jeremy's room he started to calm down just a bit. He couldn't help it. Being alone with Jeremy seemed to be starting to have that effect on him. They were soon studying and he even caught himself smiling at one point. Jeremy was talking about something but Tyler was even not paying attention to the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was too busy staring at him. Then he just couldn't help it anymore and he leaned over and kissed him. When he realized what he was doing he got up and ran out the door, down the steps, and out of the house. He got into his car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontations

The next morning at school Jeremy was standing at Tyler's locker. As confused as he was, and maybe a little angry about what happened the previous afternoon, he still had to give Tyler his books back. The second Tyler saw him however he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Despite the fact that Jeremy was deliberately trying to seek him out, Tyler had somehow managed to avoid him the entire day. Which wasn't easy. It didn't really help that Caroline decided it was her new personal mission to find out what was going on between him and Jeremy. It also didn't help that Matt was starting to notice something was off with Tyler. By the end of the day Tyler had more than enough of their constant questions, and Jeremy was more than a little angry that Tyler was now avoiding him at all costs.

Tyler took his time leaving his last class, purposely walking as slow as possible without making it look awkward, then stood at his locker until almost all the other students had left. He almost made it out the door when Caroline walked up behind him seemingly out of nowhere. "Not now Caroline. I'm not in the mood." he said. She gave him a look. He wasn't really paying attention as they walked out towards his car, he was too busy giving her a dirty look. He was barely two feet away when he looked over and saw Jeremy, just standing there by his car. "Shit.." he muttered under his breath.

"Tyler." Jeremy said. "Look we need to talk and.." he continued, but Tyler cut him off. "No we don't Gilbert. Go. Home. Now." Tyler said. Caroline looked back and forth between the two boys more than a little confused. "Yes. We do." Jeremy said letting a little anger show through. Before Tyler could stop himself he punched Jeremy in the face. Next thing they knew they were full on fighting. Caroline grabbed them both and yanked them apart. "STOP! KNOCK IT OFF! NOW!..I have no idea what is wrong with you two but JUST STOP!" She said firmly.

Jeremy tried to yank himself out of her grip, so she let go and he stormed off in the opposite direction. Tyler got into his car and drove away.

A couple hours later Jeremy was sitting in his room doing homework, Elana was at Stefan's and Aunt Jenna was at the Grill with Alaric. He heard some noises outside. It sounded like it was coming from the front porch. Thinking it was probably Elana or Jenna he waited, but when no one came in the front door he went to investigate. It wasn't late, it was barely 9 o'clock, but it was dark out and there are vampires so he thought it was best to be cautious. He opened the front door but didn't walk out right away. Then he saw Tyler sitting on the front steps.

"Tyler?" he asked confused. He walked over and noticed Tyler had a half empty bottle of vodka in his hand. "Yea.." Tyler said back without actually looking at Jeremy. He was just kind of staring out across the street. Jeremy walked down the steps and stood in front of him. Tyler's eyes were red, puffy and wet. "Tyler what are you doing here?" Jeremy asked. Tyler finally looked him straight in the eye and said "You've been trying to talk to me all day. Here I am." Jeremy grabbed the bottle from his hand and sat it down on the porch next to Tyler. Tyler didn't even bother to protest. "What is going on with you? You kiss me. Then you run off and avoid me like I have the plague? DAMN IT TYLER JUST TALK TO ME! That's all I wanted! I thought we were friends.." Jeremy said.

"I don't know...I.." Tyler said after minute. "You like me? That's what this is all about. I'm not stupid. That's why you kissed me right?" Jeremy asked before he could even finish what he was saying. Tyler didn't saying anything back at first and then finally "I was.. avoiding you because I needed to think. I needed space..I thought it would go away.." He looked away from Jeremy again. "Look..just, just come inside. I'm not letting you go home like this. Your mom would kill you." Jeremy said. "We can talk when you sober up." he finished. Tyler didn't say anything as he let Jeremy pull him up by his arm and guide him into the house


	4. Chapter 4 Late Nights

_**I would like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers.** _

_**This is my first fic ever so thank you all for your encouragement. **_

_**I'm definitely going to continuing writing this, I've just been busy.**_

* * *

Jeremy woke up a few hours later because he had to piss, but the first thing he noticed was an arm wrapped around his waist and a forehead against his back. He was still half asleep but he quickly remembered Tyler was there. He slowly removed Tyler's arm from around his waist and walked towards the bathroom careful as to not to wake the older boy. He used the bathroom and drank a glass of water before going back into his room. When he did he nearly jumped out of his skin. Tyler was now awake and sitting in the chair at Jeremy's desk. He had the chair facing towards the bathroom, sitting there in only his boxers with a very confused look on his face. He just stared at Jeremy.

"Jesus Tyler!" he nearly yelled, "you scared the shit out of me!" Tyler didn't do or say anything he just continued to stare at him. "Tyler?" he asked. They stayed like that for almost a minute before Tyler finally spoke. "How did I get here?" he asked. He looked lost. "What?" Jeremy asked. This time it was Jeremy's turn to be confused. Before he even had time to react Tyler had sped towards him and had him lifted up by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "I said how did I get here Jeremy!" he growled, "in your bed? Almost naked?".

Realizing the younger boy couldn't breathe and seeing the pain and fear in his eyes, Tyler let him go. Jeremy dropped to the floor and Tyler took a few steps back. "I..I'm..I.." he stuttered. Jeremy sat back against the wall trying to catch his breath, while Tyler sat down on the edge of Jeremy's bed. "You showed up on my front porch a couple hours ago, drunk, and you're the one who stripped down..and passed out." he explained. "I'm sorry" Tyler said. Jeremy didn't say anything back. "Did I, uh, say anything else?" he asked. "You..kind of.. told me that you like me, which i sort of already pieced together after you kissed me." Jeremy admitted. Tyler stood up and started putting on his clothes and said "I should leave."

"No wait.." Jeremy said quickly stumbling to his feet "Look, wait, it's two-thirty in the morning. You can't leave." "Why would you let me stay after what I just did, or better yet after what I apparently told you earlier tonight?" Tyler asked as he stood beside Jeremy's bed. He hadn't completely gotten dressed yet he was shirtless, with his pants on but still unbuttoned. "Because, Because maybe I like you back. I mean I didn't know I liked you, but I knew you made me feel something. Then when you kissed me it just clicked." Jeremy answered.

"I can't Jeremy." Tyler said but didn't move to finish getting dressed. "I don't know what you want from me, but I can't." he continued. "I don't want anything from you, but It's the middle of the night you're not going anywhere." Jeremy said then walked over and took the t-shirt out of Tyler's hands. Tyler didn't even attempt to grab it back he just sat back down on the bed. He didn't really want to leave.

Hours had passed, the sun had now risen, and both boys were asleep. This time they were each on their "own sides" of the bed, but facing towards each other. Tyler was still wearing his unbuttoned jeans and was laying on top of the blanket. They both started to wake at the same time. They laid there and looked at each other for a few seconds. "Morning." Jeremy said. "Why are you so nice to me?" Tyler asked, "Because I really don't deserve it." "Because I don't think that's true." Jeremy answered.


	5. Chapter 5 Three Weeks

It had been three weeks since the night Jeremy had found Tyler on his front porch. The two had begun hanging out again on a regular basis. They hadn't talked about the kiss or anything else remotely related to that topic after that night. Jeremy would tutor him for a few hours and Tyler would beat him at video games. There was a noticeable connection between the two of them when they were together. Which was why they rarely hung out in public. Most of their friends knew that Jeremy was tutoring him but that was the extent of what they knew. Tyler had decided it was better to ignore it, but wasn't willing to let go of their friendship just yet. Being around the other boy made him feel good. Jeremy on the other hand couldn't ignore what he was feeling, he just didn't want to push Tyler and risk losing him.

It was 9:30, Thursday night. Jenna was staying on campus for the night and Elena was staying at Stefan's. Which is why they had been sitting in Jeremy's living room, instead of his bedroom. Books were scattered on the coffee table (along with a few empty soda cans and bags of junk food). The video game on the TV was paused. Tyler was texting someone and Jeremy was finishing up a worksheet.

"Hungry?" Jeremy asked. Tyler answered looking up from his phone, "Um yeah, sure?" "Ice-cream?" he asked. "Sure." the older boy answered following him into the kitchen. The younger boy got two bowls out and walked over to the fridge. He opened the freezer before asking "Vanilla, Oreo, or rocky road?" "Rocky road." Tyler answered. Jeremy grabbed the container and a scooper and puts a few scoops in each bowl.

They were sitting in the living room eating their ice-cream. Jeremy was on the sofa and Tyler next to him but on the floor, between the sofa and coffee table. They were channel surfing when they came across a news segment about a missing girl in the area. Jeremy reached over to grab his soda, not really paying attention to what he was doing. He managed to spill half of his now melted ice-cream down the front of his shirt.

"Oh shit!" Jeremy bolted up managing to spill his soda on Tyler. Both boys quickly pulled their shirts off. "Dude. Seriously?" the older one said. "Sorry. It was an accident" the younger boy replied. "Sure. You just wanted to get my shirt off." Tyler joked regretting it before the words even made it out of his mouth. He didn't have to be a werewolf to realize the other boys pulse had risen. He was visibly starting to breathe a little heavier.

Tyler realized how close they were standing. A voice in the back of his head was telling him to back up but he couldn't move. By this point his own heart was now racing. "I..I shouldn't have said that.." he sputtered out. Jeremy moved even closer. They were now standing as close as you can without actually touching. The older but shorter boy reached his hand up to the back of the taller but younger boy's head and pulled it down close to his. Licking his lips he closed his eyes and kissed him. Jeremy put his hands on Tyler's hips and firmly held him in place eagerly kissing him back. Supernatural strength or not, Tyler wasn't moving.


	6. Chapter 6 That Good

Jeremy pulled back from the kiss, his hands still on the other boys hips. "Wow" he said. Tyler didn't say anything he still had his eyes closed. Jeremy removed his hands and backed up. "You're not gonna run off again like last time, are you? or hit me?..Ty?" Tyler finally opened his eyes, he bit his lip and shook his head no. Jeremy sat down on the sofa again his breathing starting to go back to normal. "Tyler?" "Just give me a second." The older boy sat down next him. "Am I that good?" Jeremy said with a smirk. Tyler playfully shoved him. "Shut up, Gilbert." Jeremy noticed a smile he was trying to hold back. "Whatever you say, Lockwood."

A few hours passed as they sat there, watching some cheesy horror flick. They had turned off the lights at some point. Neither one of them cared enough to find a shirt. Jeremy wasn't paying attention to the movie. He hadn't been the entire time. That kiss had left sexually frustrated. He was beyond horny at this point. Every so often he'd slide a little closer. Tyler was reclined on the sofa, his feet up on the coffee table, apparently completely entranced by the movie. The younger boy was sitting in a nearly identical position, now right up against him. Then he put his hand on Tyler's leg. He didn't react whatsoever, so Jeremy slowly moved his hand up. Inching closer and closer to his crotch. The older boy finally looked at him when his hand was almost there. Jeremy hesitantly unbuttoned the other boy's fly and started unzip it. "If you want me to stop just say so." he said.

Tyler didn't say anything. Jeremy unzipped him and put his hand into the other boys boxers and wrapped his hand around his cock. He gave it a few pumps and then looked Tyler in the eyes. He sped up his pace a little bit, making him bite back a moan. "You like that?". Jeremy moved so that he was kneeling in front of him. The older boy grabbed Jeremy's arms as he sped up even more. "You want me to keep going?" he said, raising an eyebrow. He stop jerking him off. He wanted him to relax and to participate a little more. To say something. He was about to take his hand out of Tyler's pants. "Don't stop." Tyler finally said, his pupils a bit dilated. "Don't stop, what?" "You know what!"

"Oh, you mean this?" Jeremy said as he went back to what he was doing, he continued to speed up. Getting a little rougher with it. "Yes. Fuck". He had to let go of Jeremy's shoulder's, he knew he'd accidentally hurt him. He grabbed a hold of the arm of the sofa with one hand and the cushion with the other. "Fuck Jere." The younger boy was enjoying listening to him moan and cuss. Tyler moved to slide his pants and boxers down, and pulled him up for a kiss. He then undid the other boys pants, breaking the kiss, and slid them off. He didn't hesitate, there was no going back now. He started jacking the younger boy off. Jeremy bit his lip and let out a moan. Tyler realized that was probably the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Tyler grabbed him and pushed him down on to the sofa. He got on top of him and started kissing his neck as they continued to work eachother's cocks. "I'm gonna.." Jeremy moaned out. "Yea.." The older boy answered back. They finished at the same time and he collapsed on Jeremy. The younger boy pulled him in for another kiss him. Tyler pulled away slightly and looked at him. "You're right. You are that good."


End file.
